The Other, Other, Other, Other, New Kid Fanfic
by Kaento
Summary: Kaento is a normal kid who tries to fit in with the not-so-normal cul-de-sac crew. I just made this for humor-related purposes, heh.
1. A New Arrival

**The Other, Other, Other, Other, New Kid Fanfic**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is Kaento, my character, ok? Get over it.

**Chunkypuff:** Hi! I decided on making a new kid fanfic. sign goes on that says "Applause" pause another sign goes on that says "or else!" everyone starts clapping Why thank you everyone! Ok, yeah, it's not original, but I like them. Oh yeah, sorry for all the stories I wrote but haven't finished. The only ones I've found to be really interesting are this one and **'DoublEd Up'**. Sorry!

Kaento is pretty smart, adventurous, quick-witted, sort of shy but loves hanging out with friends. He wears mostly green shirts and tan shorts in the summer, along with his velcro sandals. When it gets colder though, he wears khakis, his black sneakers, and a gray hoodie with a zipper. He's about 11, has short brown hair thats kind of messy and looks a bit like it was spiked.

Kaento looked out the car window "_This looks like a nice cul-de-sac. Not much trash, lots of kids, a little kid beating up an older kid.....Wait what!?"_ Kaento looked on as Sarah knocked the stuffing out of Eddy and threw him at Edd and Ed. "_Whoa, now that's odd._" He thought.

Later, after he is done unloading, he decides he'll go out and meet the kids. "Who's that?" "It's Jonny you lump!" "Actually Eddy, that's the new kid that moved in about 4 hours ago." Edd corrected. "Oh, a mister know-it-all huh?" Eddy scowled as Edd giggled. "H-hello." Kaento stuttered. After all, he was nervous about meeting new people. "Hello and welcome to the cul-de-sac!" "New friend!" "New sucker!" Eddy mumbled to himself. "Eddy, be polite! We want to make a good first impression!" Edd whispered. "Whaddya want me to do give him a free truckload of jawbreakers?!?" "No, I just want you to at least try to be kind of nice to him at least." "Grrrrr.....fine."

"Hey what's up? My name's Eddy and these are my pals, Ed, and Edd, with two Ds. We call him Double D." Edd waved and said "Would you like to be our friend?" "Sure, that would be great! By the way, my name's Kaento." "Ok Kaento, me, Double D, and Lumpy here have a little thing we do to get jawbreakers, err, money for jawbreakers. We make scams to get money to buy 3, well, now 4, delicious, mouth-watering treats that are jawbreakers."

"I've never tried these ones before. What do they taste like?" "Only the sweetest, juiciest, sugar-coated treat in the seven seas, me amigo!" Eddy said as drool dripped down his chin. "Well, what are we waiting for? I've got to meet the kids!" "We'll gladly take you on a tour around the cul-de-sac." "But first, a few things you need to be careful about" "How much can there be to- umm yeah you can tell me." Kaento said remembering the incident with Sarah.

"Ok, first off, don't give any of the kids a reason to get mad. Sarah, Rolf, and Kevin usually make you pay for that." Edd said. "Sarah is most protective of Jimmy, and if you harm anyone else, everyone will mob you." Edd continued as Kaento took notes on a pad. "Scams sometimes work, but when they do, protect your money or else_**something**_ will happen to it." "Like what?" "You don't wanna know." Eddy shuddered.

"If you do something bad around or to Jimmy, it's a direct link to Sarah. Rolf, is from another counry, somewhere in the mountains. He has strange customs, and a short temper, like most of the kids, but sometimes you'll do something and he'll get mad, but you didn't know what you did. That's why you have to be careful around these parts." Edd finished. "Don't forget not to go near the Kanker sisters, trust me, you don't wanna know why." Eddy warned. "Ok now that thats over, we'll take you to meet the kids. "Sounds like a plan!" "Meet us outside of Double D's house. It's that one over there at the end opposite the playground. See you later!" "Cya!"

**Chunkypuff:** So, how did you like it? Please review and I'll see you again next chapter, bye!


	2. Meeting the Kids

**The Other, Other, Other, Other, New Kid Fanfic**

**Chapter 2**

**Chunkypuff:** So, you liked it enough to read the second chapter! Anyway, please review, it helps alot in making a good fanfic!

**Disclaimer:** Oh yeah, I don't own anything except Kaento. Yeah. That's it.

All the kids were in the middle of the street. Rolf was washing Victor, Sarah and Jimmy were making lemonade, Jonny and Plank were fishing in the sewer, Kevin was showing off to Nazz on his bike, and the Kankers, well, they were nowhere to be seen, luckily. "Ok Kaento, the kid with the blue hair over there is Rolf, the one on the bike is Kevin, the one we warned you about not angering him." Edd started. "Then Jonny two by four and Plank are the ones that are fishing...in......the. sewer?" Eddy said looking to Double D, who shrugged. "And my baby-sister Sarah and her persnickety friend Jimmy are playing with dolls." "Who's the other girl?"

"She's...Nazz." Eddy said slightly drooling. "Umm, Eddy? Why are you drooling?" "Eddy, close your mouth! It's so unsanitary!" "Oh shut it Sockhead!" Eddy scowled. "Hey Kaento, wait!" Edd said as Kaento ran out into the street. "Hey Sarah, who's that kid?" Jimmy asked. "I dunno Jimmy, let's go meet him!" "Hello, My name is Kaento!" All the kids rushed over to him while he said that. "Hello, my name is Rolf, welcome newcomer!" "Hey. I'm Kevin." "Hi! My name's Nazz." She giggled. "I'm Jonny and this is Plank!" Jonny said as he pointed to him. "Plank, say hi!" "........" "He's just shy" Jonny shrugged. "Ok then...." "And my name's Sarah." "Don't forget me! I'm Jimmy. Welcome to our quaint cul-de-sac!" "Well, nice to meet you all!"

"Ugh, here comes the dork patrol." Kevin snorted as the Eds came running over. "_Hmm, so this is Kevin,_" Kaento thought "_Heh, I guess they were right about Kevin._" "Hiya Kevin!" Ed laughed. "Another day another stupid Eddy scam, right Jimmy" "Oh come on, they aren't that bad." Jimmy said defending them. Sarah growled at Jimmy. "Uh, yeah, dumb scams, hehehe" Jimmy said in a quiet tone.

"Ladies and germs, and kids......." Eddy announced as he pointed to a tarp that was covering a large box shaped object, almost half the size of Ed's house, on Ed's driveway. "We have officially began our 5-minute countdown to the 'Grand Opening' of, 'Ed Mart!" Eddy proudly announced as he pulled up the tarp. Under it was a cardoboard building, painted white. The building had a board on the top, with a crudely painted circle with butter toast inside, and the words 'Ed Mart'. "Wow, the dorks actually spelled it right this time." Kevin joked. The kids marveled at it, because it was pretty big. A big clock was hanging crookedly on a lightpost, displaying the time left until the 'Grand Opening'.

"Hey Eddy, your logo is cool! I always eat buttered toast in the morning, aside from clams and vinegar." Jonny said. "Oh boy, a fellow toast lover!" Ed said with his trademark grin on his face. "Yup! The buttered toast logo.....wait a second, **BUTTERED TOAST**!?!?" Eddy yelped in surprise as he turned to look at it. "Ed, you idiot! You were supposed to draw three bubble 'E's that overlapped each other!" Eddy fumed at Ed. "'E's? I thought you said gravy, but I didn't know how so I made toast, but I didn't want the toast to be un-buttered, because then, the Tree-sucking Dog Hawks from **'Space Leech 20X6'** would crush it flat, but I do not want my bestestest pals Eddy and Double D to be crushed like the bumblebee from **'7312964 Retina'**, so I put butter on it!" Ed finished ranting as Eddy smacked his forehead in frustration. "Nevermind, just go tell Double D to set up shop, we should be opening soon.

**Chunkypuff:** Did you like? I didn't have much lines for Edd, but he'll be here in the next chapter. Anyway, please review!


	3. Ed Mart'

**The Other, Other, Other, Other, New Kid Fanfic**

**Chapter 3**

**Dislcaimer:** Man, do you think I own Ed, Edd N' Eddy?

**Chunkypuff:** Hi everyone! i'm just going to stand here and wait while you read, ok? Ok!

The kids, Kaento, and the Eds, were all gathered in front of the still-closed **'Ed Mart'**. Edd was inside, manning the so-called cash register, while Eddy stood outside waiting for the clock to strike 3, which is when they would open. inside, there were various isles, and we see Ed drawing maps on a table by the door. Edd was also fixing up their 'shopping carts' made of cardboard. The floors were covered in uneven wood tiles, which Edd found while they were building, and the walls were made of cardboard, painted gray on the inside.

Various items were things that Eddy, Edd, and Ed had found in the junkyard, like pots and pans, some armchairs, some tools, paint, nails, rubberbands, pillows, and of course, some of Edd's inventions. The isles had items of their sort in them, and it seemed bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. "Couch 40 cents, radio 35 cents, towel 15 cents, ant plush toy 10 cents, jetpack 50 cents!?" Kaento said, surprised. "Man, are these clearance items or what?" Kaento asked Edd. "Well they are a _bit_ reasonable," "A **bit**!? You usually buy an armchair for 100 dollars! Hello!?" "Ok, I'll admit it, they're very reasonable, but we didn't have to pay for them, as most people do, so they are very inexpensive. And besides that, everything but my inventions were found in a junkyard, and I mean, who would want unsanitary things from a junkyard?" Edd said as he added a hoarse _'yuck'_ sound and stuck out his tounge. "You mean these are still dirty?" Kaento asked staring at the armchair he just sat in.

"_Ewww_, fear not, as I have carefully removed 99.9 percent of germs with my new, heavy duty, disinfectant spray!" Edd proclaimed as he whipped out a spray can with a sock hat logo on the front, with the words 'Double D Disinfectant Spray' on the front and under the hat logo it said in small print, **'Sock Hat Co.'** "You have a company Double D!?" "No, sadly, it's just me. When I grow up I'll make a company, dedicated to coming up with the newest high-tech gadgets and gizmos and we'll......." Edd trailed off as he imagined his future. "I'm gonna to go check on Eddy." Kaento said as he wheeled around, but during this process however, Edd had fallen onto Kaento, daydreaming about** 'Sock Hat Co.'** and promptly fell onto the ground as Kaento left.

"Listen up everyone! We've only got 1 more minute left, so get ready to shop!" Eddy announced. The kids let out an ecstatic cheer as the clock was at it's last50 seconds. Edd and Edd came out of the store and Edd was surprised, often the kids were impatient, but this idea seems to have come to be a brilliant one. "Wow Eddy, look at all my fellow space comrades, all ready to join me in the ranks of the buttered toast generals!" Ed said with a full-faced grin. "Don't get your hopes up Lumpy." Eddy joked, and as soon as there was 5 seconds to go everyone started counting. "5......4......3...."

Chunkypuff: Heheheh, like? Watch as the Eds finally make their seemingly perfect scam! Will there be chaos? Will there be success? Will there be buttered toast? Who knows!? Tune in next time to **'The Other, Other, Other, Other, New Kid Fanfic'**!


	4. A Successful Scam

**The Other, Other, Other, Other, New Kid Fanfic**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** This is the last time I'm saying I don't own Ed, Edd N' Eddy. I also don't own any soft drinks at all. I don't own **'Nintendo' **or** 'Vietiful Joe 2'**.

**Chunkypuff:** I updated fast didn't I? Don't you just love me? Yeah, me neither. Anyway, here we go!

"2......1......WHOOOOOOO!!!!" The kids yelled as Eddy cut the ribbon and welcomed the stampede of kids inside **'Ed Mart'**. Edd was waiting at the door handing out maps, shopping carts, and shopping baskets. Ed took some posters from his **'Slug-U-La' **and** 'Chunkypuff Quarterly'** magazines, and his comics, and taping them to the wall. "Double D, start up the cash register, Ed, stand outside with this **'Ed Mart'** sign on you and walk around, and Kaento, you can help our valued customers. I'll check the stock." Which obviously meant he would sit in the stock room playing **'Viewtiful Joe 2'** on his Gamecube. "Let's **move** people!" Eddy commanded, and each went off to do their respected jobs.

Ed was having no trouble running back and forth, because of the caffiene of theorange soda he kept in his coat pocket, and because of that, he was able to attract the only person, well, unless you count Plank, who wasn't in the store already. Jonny. He ran in excitedly and Ed continued on his sugar rampage outside. Kaento had to help Sarah get a stool ontop of a 7 foot shelf, and he almost fell because the ladder he was using rolled a bit, but he got it down safe. After that, he had to carry Kevin's stuff, which consisted of an armchair, a boombox, a couple of spare tires, a can of oil, a toolbox, an old rusty bike necklace, and a seat cushion. He almost didn't make it to the cash register, then to Kevin's house, but he got it there, miraculously.

Jonny had asked him to get something for Plank while he went to his hose to get some money. Kaento sighed, it had been 25 minutes, and he couldn't figure out what he wanted, so he just randomly picked up a frog mask and set it near Plank, then left. Later, Jonny came by and said "Thanks for helping Plank, he didn't know what to pick!" Kaento groaned in frustration.

Edd was doing fine, except for a few angry customers, arguing over the price. Eddy got bored of **'Viewtiful Joe 2'**, so he just walked around watching the Eds and becoming happier with each item in a cart or basket. After they had counted it all, they had exactly $5.20, and Eddy thanked everyone, unusally, and split the money into $1.30 for everyone, and they dreamed of jawbreakers as they slept that night.

The next day, Edd decided to save the money, and they wanted to make more, so they expanded it into Ed's front lawn, explored the junkyard for more things, cleaned them and by the time the second part of the store was finished it was lunch-time. Edd, Kaento, Eddy, and Ed went to Edd's house, Edd and Kaento making hot dogs and cheeseburgers, along with fries, and Ed and Eddy playing **'Tales of Symphonia'** on Eddy's Gamecube, which he brought there. Ed and Kaento ate the burgers, and Eddy and Edd ate the hot dogs. each of thm shared the fries, and Eddy made his 'Eddy Special' drink, which was just a mix of Coke, root beer, Sprite Remix, apple juice, and fruit punch, which, surprisingly, tasted pretty good.

They decided on opening the shop from 2 to 5, because they were pretty tired out from all the work. They gained $3.25, and split it 75 cents each, not bad for 3 hours. They went to sleep fulfilled that night, having an actual scam that works. Then Kaento got an idea, an insane one, but an idea nonetheless.

Chunkypuff: What's this idea? Find out in the next chapter!Well, see you next time, bye! Oh yeah, sorry for not including much spoken words, I'll try to do more next time.


End file.
